Destruction Of The Endurance
by LadyBadass
Summary: Only the ones who adapted survived the FAYZ. Then how the hell did Astrid make it out alive? A new one-shot in each chapter about how I imagined Astrid would die in different situations throughout the series. Rated T for violence and AH for Astrid Haters. Don't read if you can't handle blood!
1. Her Name Is Astrid

Shinedown- Her Name Is Alice

**I guess the summary at the top says all. But then again, this ****_is_**** horror. If you can't handle blood; don't read it. Some chapters will be more grotesque than others. For those of you who can handle it, I hope you enjoy the stories! :)**

**DESTRUCTION OF THE ENDURANCE**

___"He had to think, and think clearly, not let his mind be seized and paralyzed by lurid images of Astrid brought down in some lonely place by coyotes, or zekes, or Drake." _-Sam thinking of Astrid in FEAR page 395.

Astrid winced at the sound of another tearing scream. She always did.

Cigar screamed regularly, and even though there was some type of rhythm to it all, she never was prepared to hear any of them. It was pitch black and she couldn't see his mouth open and form into an o, letting another ear-piercing shriek evolve from his throat.

Once again she heard him. This time though, she didn't hear what she had expected. He was talking instead. She sharpened her ears, trying to make out the words, like the darkness hadn't only taken away her vision, but her sense of hearing as well.

She didn't really bother to listen to what he was talking about. He was mad, everything he said would just be his crazy side speaking, right? Still, she was waiting for him to comment something about her brother. Give her something, _someone_, to hold onto, to help her through the dark. Literally.

But Petey wasn't mentioned. He was complaining about something being in his feet. She thought it was his insane side taking over once again, but the comment wasn't followed up by his freaky laughter. His voice had sounded pleading, like he wanted her to fix his feet.

She was quickly putting the pieces together, but not quickly enough. Her assumption was confirmed as another roar from the mad boy interrupted her from thinking any further.

That, and the fact that she could feel them as well.

'Zekes!' she cried and stumbled back, fell down, jumped up like the ground was electrified, crawled, stood, ran back, back until she tripped once again, fumbling, rolling, sprawling on the ground. Squeal after squeal.

Her own harmonizing with Cigars.

She could feel them tickling her back with a rough touch. She could feel the soft mud being rubbed against her torso violently, making a shiver run up her spine.

She had laid there for a second. Maybe two. And they had already gotten to her.

Her body moved on autopilot as she got up onto her feet, but she couldn't make her legs move. There was nothing wrong with them -yet-, but in the state of shock, she couldn't bring herself to thinking clearly, something which in Astrids case was a pretty rare event.

She dodged forward, not really sure where she was going, just running and hoping to escape the field and not be eaten alive, as her foot connected with something resembling a lot like a body -and the fact that it started laughing sickly as her foot made its impact, verified that it was Cigar, lying there, the thought of escape didn't really seem to enter his mind at any moment.

She fell onto the ground with a lack of elegance as her whole side dug down into the mud with a blow that dislocated her shoulder. This resulted with her lying on the ground, clutching her shoulder, thinking of how she would have done anything to have Lanas power then.

The zeekes where totally forgotten as she stayed on the ground, whimpering about her shoulder.

That was until multiple sharp needles dug into her elbow all at once. Before she even had time to react, the needles where pulled out and then pushed further into her arm. Digging through like a drill which wouldn't be unplugged, it only kept on penetrating her upper arm further.

And that pain. That inconceivable pain, rushing through her body and ripping her apart. Consuming her inside and out, the whole way down to the bone.

She screamed, she howled, she screeched, she shouted, she yelled.

But no help was coming. Only pain. Pain in excessive amounts. Growing stronger and more intense through each second that passed. As more of the unbearable creatures plunged through her veins and arteries, making her internally bleed as her organs were being gorged.

All of this happening within one brief minute.

As she had fallen onto the ground, so had the tiny piece of hope that was left in her. It had dropped onto the ground and shattered into a million pieces. Not making a sound, not a vision of it crumbling into ashes, or of it fading away.

Could you see it on her?

Did she look any different?

Sure, she did. The crimson colored spots didn't used to be there. The spots which turned out to be holes, turned into painful tunnels within the blink of an eye.

Blood kept seeping out from the gaps. That was the only sign on them still being inside of her. That, and the sound of chewing. They were eagerly consuming her, just like the people of the FAYZ would, after they'd gone without food for too long.

She closed her eyes, acceptance of death taking over. She tried to ignore the ill discomfort of it all. The thought of something eating her in the first place made her want to throw up. And the thought of what she would look like after it was over.

What if the light came back? What if someone found her remains; would there even be any remains? Or would they swallow down every piece of her bone? Maybe not, but hopefully they'd rip off enough meat for her to be unrecognizable.

She didn't want Sam to find her there. A piece of him always died with the victims, but if he saw her corpse, she wasn't sure he'd make it. He needed her to be his anchor. Just like she needed him to be her hero.

But this was it. This was the end, and she deserved every second of the agonizing pain.

Because she had killed him.

She had given her little brother up to the bugs. She had let him die, because of her own selfishness. Her own hope for achievements, hope for survival, hope itself was all that kept her going. All that kept _anyone_ going. And now, all they were left with was darkness. The Darkness possessing their minds, darkness surrounding them. Darkness was all she had.

Darkness and the sick laughter of a poor boy, lying a couple of feet away from her.

She raised a cramped hand towards the sound of him. After a while of fumbling in the empty space, more blood poring out of her wounds like a cascade, she found his hand. Her fingers closed around his ice cold palm and hadn't it been for his absurd chuckles, she would have been fully convinced of him being dead.

Sadly, neither of them where that lucky. Both lying there, silently begging for death to come and take their torn souls.

Although the blindness was intimately depressing, she was thankful for the lack of vision. Seeing herself like that was not something she would ever have volunteered for.

Deep black holes, the cause of her dying this crucially. Her skin tone, deadly pale, but not fully exposed as dark shades of red would be lubricated across her dead flesh. Her narrow body; crumpled and wrecked by starvation and by one of the most dangerous mutations of the FAYZ.

You couldn't say that the light faded from her eyes, because there was no light there to begin with. The Darkness had left every FAYZ citizen in total darkness, letting them die in fear. Some more then others. Astrid? She was terrified.

If something as disastrous as this could happen in the real world where God was watching over them, _protecting_ them, what would meet her in the afterlife? Not like she was going to heaven, like she had believed for so long. She was going straight to hell. Belief was one thing, but this was different. This was knowledge. Knowledge of her destiny. She had murdered her little brother. Her _only_ brother.

This was destined to happen to her.

And somehow, with this thought in the back of her mind, the slightest smile was spread across her features as she finally closed her eyes, letting her blood drain freely from her body as it all came to an end.

**Yeah, not really the most violent chapter. Some chapters will be worse though, so don't worry! What do you guys think so far? I have quite a few one-shot ideas on moments I thought she should have died, but if you guys have any, then you can send me a PM or review down below! Hope you guys enjoyed, and if you haven't read my other stories, I strongly suggest for you guys to check them out!**


	2. Only Remnants Of Blood Remains

**Cemetary Urn - Only Remnants Of Blood Remain**

**DESTRUCTION OF THE ENDURANCE**

_"Find Astrid and that kid. I didn't say catch them. Take a gun, Drake. Shoot them both before they see you,' _-Caine to Drake in GONE page 252.

There she was. Her and her Petard brother. Standing just several doors away. From death. A huge grin spread across Drakes futures as her face turned pale and it looked very much like she was going to faint.

Drake could even hear her gasp for breaths. Even from this distance.

He gradually raised his right arm, with the hand gun and took aim.

Astrid had already pushed her younger boy through the door of one of the hotel rooms, stumbling in behind him.

Drakes grin widened as the door slammed shut behind her. She was terrified, exactly what he had wished for. He had made sure to hoist the weapon slower then what he'd usually do, just to frighten her a bit further.

He could hear the faint sound of metal. The sound of her adding the security lock. The sound of her fear and failure at protecting herself and her brother. Her brother. That would be important to remember. He'd have to shoot him first, a clear shot. Kill him quickly and then kill Astrid.

Very, _very_ slowly.

Maybe he shouldn't kill her? He'd just torture her, cutting her open with a knife. Maybe carving something such as _Sam's a dickhead _on her stomach? And when Sam reached the hotel with the rest of his posse and found Astrid all bloody on the floor, bleeding and sobbing and bleeding some more. And he'd try and save her, but before he'd be able to get help, she would bleed to death. Yeah, that would most definitely upset Sam. A lot.

In a quick pace he made his way towards the door, making imagination into reality. He raised the gun, this time swiftly, closely followed by a bullet bursting straight through the door.

The gun jumped in his hand as he repeated his action. Another familiar explosion that Drake loved so awfully much, but would only make others shrink up in despair. The smell of gunpowder was filling the hallway as Drake noticed that the handle had loosened its grip on the door.

He slammed his body up against the door, but it barely moved half an inch or so, before it was stopped by the dead bolt which was still in place. A heavy sigh of frustration left him as he fired over and over again at the door.

The thought of the Petard teleporting them to somewhere safe was agitating. But the thought of getting the kills, was what really mattered to him. It drove him crazy, knowing that he was so close to murder - _his _murder - only a door keeping him away from his soon-to-be victims.

He slammed against the door once more, the dead bolt giving in, only the frail chain left for him to crack. That wouldn't be too much of a struggle. Another full body blow against the door and he was in.

It wasn't as much of a swift and intimidating movement, as he had expected. Lots of speed yes, but he more of stumbled into the room, then just entering it casually. But it wouldn't matter how awkward his entrance was, because the viewers would die anyhow.

But they weren't there.

Drake moved promptly through the room, expecting them to just appear. He slid open the door of the balcony and exited. They were nowhere in view. Realisation struck him quickly enough as he had to admit the fact that they had teleported away.

'God damnit!' He yelled, kicking the porch chair with enough force to make the glass door shatter as the back of it made its impact with the not-so-solid material.

He was about to re-enter the hotel room and go back to Coates to deliver the bad news to Caine when a sound stopped him. A human sound. And it wasn't coming from him.

A weak moan, still loud enough for him to hear.

He rapidly moved to the far edge of the balconies edge, leaning over and positioning his gun before he even saw them. One shot. That was all it would take. One clear shot at the kid, then he would have Astrid for himself.

And man he would make her scream.

An intense outburst followed out by a screaming Astrid as her little brother collapsed in her arms. He looked just like he had when Drake saw him only minutes earlier. Only now there was a red dot on his front head, right between his eyebrows resembling a lot to a bindi that Hindu women would use.

Then the red color extended, a dark maroon stretching across his deadly pale skin. Then again, he was dead. If a bullet shot straight through the head didn't kill you, Drake had no idea what did.

Astrid kept whimpering like the pathetic coward she was, as Drake let go of the railing and -this time elegantly- landed onto the balcony down below.

As he landed next to the wailing crybaby, they both looked up at the sealing as they heard footsteps above them.

'Astrid?'

Drake cursed under his breath, as he recognized the voice. he hadn't been quick enough to get this all over with, and now Sam had arrived for his big part, acting like the hero once again.

He pushed Astrid against the glass door of the platform. Unfortunately, it was locked.

His forearm was leaning against her throat giving her a limited amount of air, not only to petrify her further, but to prevent her from screaming for help.

And just incase she was stupid enough to still act rebellious, he turned the safety off on his hand gun and rested the tip of the cold metal against her temple.

'One word and I'll shoot,' he hissed through gritted teeth, pissed about the fact that he might actually have to do so.

He'd much rather preferred killing her slowly, seeing her covered in blood and tears and snot. Not even able to let out any more sobs as he'd apply another cut onto her bleached skin. Watching the color fade from her skin as he'd stab her one last time, cutting through the gore on the inside of her body. Letting her see him tearing it out and laughing viciously, for just a couple of microseconds before her eyes would turn soulless and her heart would drop dead.

_Snap out of it! _He thought to himself. _Get yourself together, you need to just kill her off and then get away before Sam finds you. After all, when Caine has killed Sam, you'll get your chance to both take charge of the situation and kill both Caine and Diana!_

He sniggered to himself, his trademark, shark grin emerging across his features.

'You'll kill me anyways,' she whispered gently, he wouldn't had heard her unless he was standing so close to her. Now, only inches away, he was able to make out the pink lines in her eyes as her blood vessels were being engorged. He could make out each and every tear running down her cheeks and the barely unnoticeable carmine colored spots covering parts of her face. Blood with her same genetics, only mix-maxed into the liquid running in the veins of her brother. The fluid that had been spilled at her when her brother had been shot.

'Because you are the bad guy, and that's what you do. But it would bring you more pleasure to kill me slowly, wouldn't it?' she hissed at him with a hoarse voice. There was barely enough oxygen left in her lungs for her to pronounce the words clearly, barely enough oxygen for her to think clearly, realizing what she was saying. Who she was saying it to.

It had been quiet in the hotel room above for a long time now, and Drake was starting to relax as he thought that Sam must have had the same expectation as he had earlier: That Astrid and the Petard had teleported.

His thoughts were confirmed as he spotted the motorboat driving away again in the direction of the Nuclear Power plant. This time it didn't take a U-turn though. Because this time it was the real destination as Sam must have assumed that was were she was headed.

He turned his full attention back at the prey in front of him. His shark grin still there, his cruel, rejecting eyes staring aggressively into her tear filled ones.

Then a low pitched boom as he swiftly removed his rifle from where it had been attached to his shoulders, shooting her arm before she was even able to react.

A loud, high pitched scream escaped her lips and an intense red color escaped in huge doses from the see-through hole in her wrist.

He sighed of frustration as he realized how stupid it was of him to shoot her there. Now she would bleed to death before the fun had even started. If he hurried though, then he'd be able to have some real fun before that time.

Astrid was showed harshly onto her knees and she buckled over as she heavily gasped for air. Every inhale was heavy and harsh, it seemed like she was trying to breathe without lungs. Every exhale was more of a cough. Cracked and rough, chocking on her own blood and vomit.

He laughed at her miserable, shaking frame.

An ear piercing sound struck them both as Drake flipped his switch blade into an open position. He leaned down to her slowly, making sure that she was noticing his every move.

'Drake...' she whimpered her eyes not meeting his as the edge of the cold metal was resting tensely against her back. 'Please...'

She was begging him to stop. Did she actually expect him to spare her life? She would bleed out soon enough anyways. Maybe what she was really asking for was a quick death. To put her out of her misery right away. Never.

The blade sunk into her skin as an earsplitting scream occurred.

A shriek like none he had ever heard before. It tore right through him, so strong he was sure that every citizen down in Perdido Beach could hear her. Such a beautiful cry for help. His ecstasy was building up, and what he felt was real, extravagant joy.

He moved his arm backward, letting the knife dig through piles of skin. Her howling was easing as there now was a mm gaped line in the back of her shirt. It started right below her shoulder blade on the left side and went on parallel with her spinal cord all the way down to her ribs and further. The hole in her shirt was quickly being filled in by dark red liquid.

Drake licked his lips, hungry for more. More blood, more screaming, more tears, more begging for mercy. But time was running out. She was dying and all he could do was enjoy the little time he had left.

He grabbed her shoulders forcefully, rolling her over onto her back, making her vince in pain and hiss weakly. Her arm was picked up by the psychopath, the one that was bleeding and stuck the knife through the small hole.

The hole in her wrist extended in the process, making her fully collapse onto the ground as she no longer had enough strength left in her body to keep herself up.

The only sounds she made was weak whimpers as her mouth was dried out and her throat was soar from all the roaring.

His smirk was still there, smiling at the vision of her small frame shaking frantically in spasms from the violent agony.

Then he started sawing. Moving the knife up and down, cutting through flesh and bone and arteries. Making sure to let the knife sink the whole way through her arm, the tip of the blade sticking out on the opposite side of her arm, before plunging it forward, extending the cut.

His eyes roamed, taking in the look of her body. Mostly, he'd stare at her terrific wounds, but he'd also take time staring into her eyes. He truly enjoyed seeing the life being sucked out of her. Loved that rush of power that it gave him. The lust for more.

Metal against meat, her arm literally divided into two dead limbs.

Corpuscles leaked eagerly with such a beautiful fluid. It was so warm, making a great contrast too her ice cold skin. It smelled of copper and something close to raw fish.

And she was just lying there. Panting hard, but her chest barely raising. Very, _very _slowly, like it had given up on oxygen for good. Drops of sweat were exposed on her front head, but it was nothing like the explosion of liquid going on further down on her body.

The blood flow had reduced and so had the panting.

He locked at her way to pale face as her eyes grew dark and she stared out into the open. Her arm fell limp in his hand and a frown covered his face.

What a wimp, giving up on life so quickly, not letting him have fun for longer than a minute or so. He got up from the bloody terrace, using his gun to crack the glass door and entering the hotel room. He ripped the door open, exiting and leaving the only to descendants of the Ellison ancestry for dead.

**In this chapter it was written from Drakes point of view which made it more about him, I guess. Sometimes it will be written from the point of view of the predator, but don't worry: I'll also be writing from Astrid's point of view as she is lying on the ground, shrieking in pain. :)**

**Thanks to CrazyKitten2112 for reviewing! **


End file.
